Lumen
by artemis69
Summary: J'avais simplement jeté ce lumos parce que tu avais peur du noir. J'étais là, à te parler, parce que nous allions mourir demain...


**Disclaimer: **Ils sont pas à moi, tant mieux pour eux

**Remerciements: **A Lulu, sans qui cet OS serait resté à la place qu'il mérite (au fond de mon ordi). Vous savez sur qui lancer les pierres :p

A Grenadine, pour sa patience, pour avoir rendu ce texte lisible en éradiquant mes nombreuses fautes. Merci ma Dine *___*

A Artoung, pour sa gentillesse et son soutien (même si t'as vraiment mauvais goût ma belle fée :p)

A Sean, parce que c'est elle

**Note du champi:** Cet Os n'est pas de ma faute! Il n'aurait jamais du paraitre devant vos yeux et je m'en excuse, disons que je suis faible (le chantage c'est le MAL). J'espère qu'il vous distraira au moins un peu ^^ Et bonne chance :p

**Lumen**

J'étais dans l'herbe, assis en tailleur, comme l'élève trop sage que je n'avais jamais été. Ma baguette à la main, les yeux sur le château, le fixant sans le voir. Surtout sans le voir. Sa silhouette rassurante me semblait alors la plus atroce des hypocrisies.  
Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là. Je ne le sais toujours pas. Je fuyais quelque chose. La peur je crois. Et je m'étais laissé tomber au milieu du parc quand je m'étais aperçu que je ne pourrais pas la semer.

Quand j'ai entendu cette démarche empressée, ces pas décidés mais discrets, je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir ou de me retourner pour te reconnaitre. Cette révélation m'aurait effrayé un autre jour. Elle ne m'a tiré qu'un sourire désabusé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Potter ?  
- J'ai peur du noir. »

Je ne comprenais pas, j'étais déstabilisé par cette réponse totalement surréaliste digne de Lovegood. J'ai dû hausser un sourcil car, même si je n'ai presque plus aucun contrôle sur ce tic étrange, il t'avait tiré un sourire fin, réprimé. Juste un frémissement, à la commissure des lèvres, qui indiquait clairement que tu retenais un rire ou un sarcasme moqueur. Pour ne pas me blesser peut être, ou pour préserver la trêve étrange qui flottait dans l'air. Mais tu te retenais, et durant un instant j'ai eu envie de te frapper, de faire voler en éclat cette réserve prudente que tu nous imposais et qui nous allait si mal.

Tu tu as désigné mes mains d'un geste négligent du menton et en baissant les yeux, j'ai fini par comprendre que tu faisais allusion au lumos qui brillait faiblement au bout de ma baguette. Ce n'était rien qu'une petite sphère tremblotante, d'une luminosité fantomatique plus angoissante que rassurante, mais elle perçait l'obscurité du parc. Je l'ai éteint immédiatement, elle m'était soudain insupportable.  
Tu t'es crispé. Je m'en suis aperçu malgré la pénombre. Ton dos s'est raidi, tes poings se sont fermés et contractés en un spasme. Mais pourtant ton visage ne s'est pas froissé d'un soupçon d'angoisse, conservant cette expression lisse et songeuse. Quand avais tu finis par t'habituer à la peur au point de ne même plus y prêter attention ?

Je me déteste pour la culpabilité qui m'a submergé, pour avoir été incapable de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à une façon de rallumer avec naturel cette satanée baguette. Je n'y suis pas parvenu, et je crois que je n'ai jamais exprimé autant de haine dans un sort que je n'en ai mis dans ce petit « lumos ». Tu n'as pas ri de ma défaite, tu t'es seulement détendu visiblement. Dans le cas contraire je crois que je serais vraiment devenu violent.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors en pleine nuit alors ? »  
J'avais attaqué, pour te faire oublier ma faiblesse plus que par curiosité.

« Je ne voulais pas déranger mes amis. Ils étaient tous très occupés.  
- Erk. Je suppose que tu fais allusion à la belette et son castor se disant adieu de la moins biblique des façons ?  
- Il y a de ça, as-tu ri  
- Répugnant  
- Honnêtement, j'essaye de ne pas mettre trop de détails sur ce qui se passe derrière les rideaux du lit de Ron. Heureusement que Mione maîtrise à la perfection les sorts de silence. Ce n'est pas le cas de Seamus et Dean »

Il m'a fallu quelques secondes d'intense concentration pour remettre des visages sur ces prénoms. Et quand finalement je me suis souvenu de ces deux sangs de bourbes toujours derrière toi, j'ai du avoir l'air vraiment choqué car cette fois tu as laissé échapper un sourire malicieux. Un sourire de gosse, un sourire que tu avais souvent il y a des années, des siècles, avant que la guerre ne vienne pervertir le jeu.  
Je ne savais qu'il était possible d'être si vieux à seulement dix sept ans.

« Ils sont ensembles ?  
- Non. J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'ils allaient se déclarer ce soir, mais quand je suis parti, ils se tenaient juste la main et ils discutaient de football -un sport moldu. Il semblerait qu'on n'ait plus le temps de construire autre chose…  
- Tes copains sont des abrutis Potter  
- Un peu parfois »

Et pourtant. J'aurais voulu te dire que je comprenais.  
Car je comprenais tu sais.  
Je t'aurais raconté le regard de noyé de Blaise et celui de Théo qui, pour la première fois, avait perdu son éternelle neutralité pour laisser place à un gouffre qui m'avait terrifié. Je t'aurais murmuré leurs regards déjà morts dans leurs corps trop vivants. Je t'aurais décris leurs silhouettes imbriquées, comme s'ils espéraient qu'on ne parviendrait jamais à les séparer au matin, s'ils parvenaient à s'emmêler suffisamment. Je t'aurais rapporté cette conversation à propos de crins de licorne dans les potions de stabilité, tellement dérisoire, comme pour compenser l'intensité de ce qu'ils exprimaient dans chacun de leur silence.

Mais à quoi bon. Tu ne m'écoutais déjà plus. Tu fixais le lac, toujours songeur et sans trace tangible d'angoisse ou de tristesse. J'ai laissé mon regard déraper sur le lac, mais je n'ai pas su voir ce qui retenait ton attention. Pour une fois, l'eau était belle, plus argenté que noir. Elle reflétait avec une perfection écoeurante ce ciel sans étoile, miroir liquide où ondulait doucement la lune. Pour notre dernière nuit, j'aurais aimé la voir pleine et grandiose, là où son pouvoir atteignait son apogée et déclenchait marées et transformations monstrueuses. J'aurais aussi aimé une nuit noire, totalement, pour oublier que l'aube devrait bien arriver à un moment ou un autre. Mais nous n'avions droit qu'à un misérable croissant, ridiculement banal. J'avais l'impression que du haut de son écrin de nuage cette caricature de lune se moquait ouvertement de nous.

J'aurais aimé trouver quelque chose pour accrocher mon regard dans le paysage, mais malheureusement rien n'est parvenu à m'empêcher de t'observer. Après tout, c'était la dernière fois, j'en avais bien le droit non ? J'aime à penser que oui.  
La luminosité était définitivement trop faible, et j'ai lutté pour ne pas m'approcher de toi. Je te devinais en ombre chinoise, ombre claire finement ciselée sur la pénombre de la nuit. Tes cheveux en bataille, éternelle insulte capillaire, tes longs cils fournis, l'arrondi démesuré de lunettes démodées, un nez fin, la courbe douce d'une mâchoire. Naturellement, avec une facilité qui me terrifie encore, j'ai retracé à l'aveuglette tes pommettes, hautes et saillantes, ton menton carré et la fameuse cicatrice, blanche sur une peau halée.  
Je ne voyais pas tes yeux, et ça me dérangeait profondément. Je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit Potter, mais quand on ne voit pas tes yeux tu ressembles à une poupée de cire. Un peu trop bronzée peut être, un peu trop belle dans son imperfection. Mais sans vie réelle. Bel automate, mais automate quand même.  
Dis moi Potter, cette nuit, est ce que tes yeux brillaient encore de cet espoir insensé, fougueux et irrationnel, entre colère et passion ? Pétillaient-ils encore de cette confiance absurde en l'homme, en la victoire, en la vie ? Ou avaient ils fini par se ternir ? Dis moi Potter, cette nuit était-elle parvenue à tuer ce qu'une vie de guerre avait échouée à briser, à dissoudre définitivement les restes de l'enfant maigre et émerveillé que j'ai appris à regretter ?

Je voudrais le savoir. Ca me hante un peu tu sais.

Tu avais forcément dû sentir mon regard sur toi, percevoir mon analyse méticuleuse et frustrée, mais tu t'y es soumis docilement. Une nouveauté, encore, tu n'avais jamais été adepte de la passivité avant. Je n'ai jamais été adepte de la nouveauté. Tu as fini par te retourner, doucement. Je ne voyais toujours pas tes yeux et ma main me démangeait de ne pouvoir lever ma baguette au niveau de ton visage.

« Potter, si tu es venu me faire un petit laïus comme quoi j'ai fait le mauvais choix, tu peux te barrer, Théo et Blaise s'en sont déjà chargés. Ta conscience peut être soulagée, tu as tout fait pour me faire passer chez les gentils, mais il est trop tard pour moi.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Le soleil se lève dans à peu près trois heures. Des dizaines de mangemorts accompagnés du seigneur des ténèbres vont arriver, et Poudlard va se refermer sur nous comme une botruquière. Le camp dont au moins un membre restera debout aura le droit de revendiquer le château comme sien. Oui, je pense que là il est trop tard pour beaucoup trop de choses Potter…

-Tu penses vraiment que tu as fait un choix ? Je ne vois pourtant pas une personne de notre génération qui puisse vraiment s'en vanter. Ron et Hermione me suivent et s'apprêtent à mourir pour moi, par pure amitié. Neville se bat pour oublier les murs d'une chambre à sainte mangouste tapissée de papiers de bonbons. Dean et Seamus préfèrent prendre le risque de mourir en résistants qu'en tant que sangs de bourbe. Ginny veut faire ses preuves, et ne voit qu'une occasion parfaite de réaliser ses projets. Tu suis tes parents et dix sept ans d'éducation. Nous avons tous nos raisons, et je pense que personne n'est autorisé à les juger.

-Je ne te connaissais pas cette tolérance pour les mangemorts Potter. Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

-Je hais les mangemorts pour ce qu'ils font. Je les tuerais dans quelques heures car ce sera eux ou moi, et que je me refuse à connaître le monde qu'ils veulent créer. Mais je ne suis pas naïf au point de me convaincre qu'ils suivent tous par fanatisme. _Tu _n'as jamais été ce genre là.

-C'est un bien beau discours Potter, digne de ton amie castor de bibliothèque. Mais dis moi, que fais tu de ceux qui combattent par conviction ? Blaise et Théo ont bravé leurs familles, leur sang et des années de conditionnement pour rejoindre votre camp, pour défendre leurs opinions. Dis moi Potter, quelles excuses trouves tu à tous ceux qui ne parviennent pas à accomplir ce que deux adolescents ont fait ?

- Pourquoi me positionnes-tu d'office en avocat du diable ? Je ne suis pas bien placé pour ce rôle Malfoy… Tu sais, il faut avoir connu le rire de son père, sa fierté lors de l'achat de sa première baguette pour juger celui qui se refuse à la lui brandir entre les deux yeux. Il faut avoir connu les bras de sa mère, son parfum et son amour pour juger celui qui se refuse à combattre aux côtés de ceux qui seront ses meurtriers. Il faudrait ne jamais avoir causé la mort d'innocents pour survivre pour pouvoir juger celui qui choisi de faire de même. Je n'ai aucun droit de te condamner Malfoy et crois moi, cette simple pensée m'écœure.

-…Je crois surtout que c'est la chose la plus traumatisante qu'il m'est été donnée d'entendre….

- Fous-toi de moi. Que veux tu, depuis que sa couverture d'espion a été éventée, j'ai du passer de longues, loooongues heures à m'entrainer avec Snape. C'est un enfoiré fini, frustré de la vie, le pire des nuisibles hantant le château et ses méthodes pédagogiques sont plus qu'inexistantes. Mais il lui arrive de dire des choses sensées parfois. Rarement. On a pas mal parlé de la guerre, et je dois reconnaitre qu'il est au final l'adulte le plus franc à ce sujet, même si son opinion se borne généralement à « vous êtes un morveux arrogant et égocentrique, digne fils du pire abruti que cette terre ait connu et vous ne méritez pas un millième de la confiance qu'on vous accorde». C'est un connard, mais je ne peux plus me permettre d'ignorer ses propos juste pour ça. Il connait les secrets et les tabous peu reluisants qu'on me cache pour me faciliter les choses, et à présent j'ai besoin de les connaître. Et puis il peut être convainquant quand il le veut…

-Tu as vieilli

-Et oui, nous avons tous muri. Ca doit être un bien quelque part, même si j'ai du mal à voir vraiment où.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais c'est vrai aussi »

Je n'ai jamais tué pour lui Potter.  
A ce moment j'aurais voulu te le hurler, te le prouver par tous les moyens à ma disposition. Car je voyais que malgré ton discours, tes yeux ne pouvaient faire autrement que chercher le sang d'innocents sur mes mains.  
Tu ne m'aurais pas cru je pense, c'est pour cela que je me suis tu. Ou peut être parce que je craignais que tu ne le fasses justement, et que je ne te trahisse une fois de plus.

Mais c'est vrai tu sais, je n'ai jamais tué. Depuis la mort de Pansy, et la désertion de Blaise et Théo, ses deux éléments les plus prometteurs, le seigneur des ténèbres est devenu prudent. Il sait que beaucoup des jeunes Serpentards me suivraient si je changeais de camp, et il a besoin de tous ses mangemorts. Il sait aussi que mon père me suivrait. Le seigneur des ténèbres le fascine, mais je suis son seul héritier. Et le nom des Malfoy passe avant tout. Jamais il ne prendrait le risque de me voir mourir sans rien faire. Et, plus que la perte d'un de ses vieux mangemorts, c'est celle du trésor Malfoy et de ses trente mercenaires qui l'handicaperait. Il pourrait tuer mon père, mais tout reviendrait alors à mère. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle le dérange car il ne peut pas la manipuler. Ma mère a hérité de la folie des Black, même si elle ne se devine pas au premier abord, et le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même évite de trop l'approcher. Je me demande parfois ce qu'il a bien pu lire dans sa tête la seule fois où il a usé de légilimencie sur elle. Je pense que je ne veux pas le savoir.

Tu sais, je devais tuer une moldue, quelques jours après avoir été marqué. C'était ma première mission et elle s'appelait Sofia. Elle était belle, de cette beauté rayonnante des femmes enceintes. Je le sais, car elle me l'a sangloté en me suppliant de l'épargner. J'ai été incapable de lever ma baguette contre elle et elle a souri au travers de ses larmes. Et ma tante l'a assassinée dans le dos, sans aucune hésitation, en bavardant avec Mc Nair qui torturait son mari. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les en empêcher.  
J'ai pleuré tu sais Potter, et je t'ai détesté pour ne pas avoir été là pour les sauver. Pour ne pas être venu me sortir de cette maison remplie de hurlements et de rires, pour me laisser redevenir une victime alors que j'avais choisi le camp des bourreaux. Je n'ai jamais eu l'étoffe d'un héros Potter.

A cet instant, j'ai eu envie de tout te raconter. De t'avouer que je n'avais pas pu la tuer. Qu'elle était moldue mais qu'elle était belle. Qu'elle s'appelait Sofia. Te confier mon plus grand secret, et attendre ton jugement peut être. Ta déception pour l'avoir laissée mourir sans réagir. Ta grimace dégoutée devant cette autre preuve de ma lâcheté. Mais tu aurais su.

« Malfoy ? »

Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai choisi d'être lâche une fois de plus. Et j'avais alors tellement peur que tu t'en ailles, me laissant seul dans le noir avec le souvenir du regard trop clair de Sophia. Je crois savoir pourquoi tu crains l'obscurité Potter.

« Quoi Potter ?  
-On va mourir hein ?  
-Ca me parait inévitable. Surtout pour toi.  
-Enfoiré  
-Assez de mots doux Potty, Weasel va être jaloux  
-Laisse ce pauvre Ron en dehors de ça, lui n'a pas intérêt à ne serait ce qu'être blessé, ou je jure qu'il le sentira passer. Toi par contre…Eh bien, disons que j'ai toujours adoré te voir mourir »

Les mots auraient pu être anodins. Mais il y avait ce sourire, que je connaissais trop bien. Je pensais que, jusqu'au bout, aucun de nous deux n'y ferait allusion. C'était du passé non ? Ca n'était rien d'important n'est ce pas ?  
Mais comme une clé, il a suffit de retrouver cette expression perdue depuis trop longtemps pour rouvrir notre boîte de Pandore.  
Juste ce sourire amer, celui d'une reddition trop fière sur ton visage encore brouillé par le sommeil. Nu entre mes draps.  
Tu es beau nu, j'aurais aimé avoir le courage de te l'avouer.  
Mais ça n'était rien Potter, je te l'ai suffisamment martelé ce matin là. Et ceux qui ont suivi. Ca n'était rien, rien d'important, rien du tout, rien que la peur, les hormones, la guerre. Juste deux adolescents perdus au cœur de l'horreur, n'ayant plus rien à perdre et que la haine avait entrainés un peu trop loin.

Tu n'avais pas le droit d'en parler Potter. Mais tu étais visiblement décidé à utiliser toutes les armes à ta portée. J'aurais réagi de la même façon, je ne peux pas critiquer. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû.  
C'était derrière moi tout ça, depuis longtemps. J'avais oublié l'image de ma peau marquée contre la tienne. Ton regard terrorisé, brisé, comme si tu étais celui qui afficherait désormais à même ton corps une éternelle preuve d'esclavage. J'avais oublié le contact doux du drap enroulé sur mon bras pour ne plus voir l'encre noire ramper sur mon poignet. J'avais oublié tes ongles enfoncés dans ma peau, tes sanglots silencieux dans mon cou et le goût de tes larmes sur ma langue. J'avais oublié un baiser fantôme, un renoncement qui nous ressemblait si peu et le bruit discret d'une porte que tu t'étais même refusé à claquer. J'avais oublié le manque qui ronge comme de l'acide, le froid glacial de mes draps et les doigts qui se referment dans le vide au creux de la nuit.  
Tu vois Potter, je ne me souvenais plus de rien.  
Ou si peu.  
Mais il n'a fallu qu'une phrase pour que tout me revienne. Je ne te savais pas si cruel Potter. Ou plutôt, je l'avais oublié aussi.

Cette première nuit sans douceur, le soir de la mort de Lupin. Le goût du sang et de l'alcool, à la lueur d'une lune encore presque pleine dont tu détournais les yeux avec rage. D'autres nuits, quelques semaines plus tard, pour des coïncidences sans importance. Par frustration. Pour le plaisir, un peu. Et le hasard, qui faisait de mieux en mieux les choses, presque chaque nuit, de plus en plus régulièrement. Plus vraiment d'excuse, plus le temps.  
Ton sourire sur le seuil de ma porte, cette autodérision latente alors que tu cédais le premier. La lueur de triomphe dans ton regard en me trouvant adossé au mur face à l'entrée de ta tour.  
Ton odeur qui imprégnait mes draps et le goût de ta peau. Ton odeur après un vol en balai sous la pluie, métallique, sauvage et affolante. Ton corps trop souple, vierge de toute blessure, sur lequel la guerre ne semblait pas avoir de prise. Tes gémissements bas et tes soupirs rauques, si doux qu'ils résonnent parfois encore à mes oreilles. Les griffures, les morsures et les insultes murmurées, le mal que l'on se faisait pour avoir bonne conscience. Le plaisir, balayant tout. Tes yeux. Toi roulé en boule le matin, râlant pour ne pas se lever. Ta silhouette de dos, nue sous ma douche, se retournant lentement avec un sourire moqueur. Ta main dans mes cheveux, la mienne sur ton ventre. La peau douce de ton cou et de ta nuque. Ton rire parfois. Tes grimaces exaspérées souvent.  
Et cette porte que tu n'as pas claquée.  
Ton indifférence, comme une blessure cuisante et impossible à guérir. Ta haine de nouveau, renaissant de ses cendres à force de la chercher avec acharnement. Ta haine qui me faisait revivre en me tuant, car elle ne déraperait plus. Car tu ne te perdrais plus entre mes bras.

Tu n'aurais pas dû Potter. Nous étions parvenus à enterrer cette erreur, l'exhumer n'a fait que nous détruire un peu plus. Je te déteste pour ça aussi.

« Malfoy ?  
-Hm ?  
-J'ai menti. Je ne veux pas que tu meures.  
-Ca me touche merci Potty. Je dirais ça à tes amis quand ils me planteront une baguette entre les deux yeux. Je suis sûr qu'ils y seront très sensibles.  
-Tu ne pourrais pas te planquer dans un coin juste pour quelques heures ?  
-Tiens tiens Potter, on essaye de démobiliser les troupes adverses ? C'est sournois, même de ta part.  
-Mais bordel Malfoy, pourquoi tu ne te comportes soudain plus comme le connard de Serpentard égoïste que tu es alors que, pour une fois, c'est utile ! Si tu combats tu vas mourir, tu t'en rends compte ? Des septièmes années, il ne doit bien y avoir que Zabini et Nott qui n'espèrent pas tomber sur toi dans quelques heures pour te régler ton compte !  
-Et toi ?  
-Je préfère ne pas y penser. Je ne _veux pas_ envisager d'avoir à faire ce choix.  
-Hésiter sur un champ de bataille te tueras plus surement qu'un impardonnable Potter. Ne commets pas cette erreur.  
-Vas te faire foutre. Je ne veux pas que tu meures.  
-Moi non plus Potter, moi non plus… »

Tu avais l'air tellement frustré, tellement désespéré. C'était donc pour cela que tu étais venu. Pour me convaincre de fuir, de vivre. Tu es un abruti Potter, tu le resteras jusqu'au bout.

« Soyons honnêtes une minute Potter. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est dans le camp du seigneur des ténèbres que j'ai le plus de chances de survivre. L'ordre du phénix va combattre à presque un contre deux.  
-C'est possible…  
-Et fuir reviendrait à mourir de toute façon. Je préfère encore mourir de la baguette de Granger, Weasel ou de Blaise. Car tu te trompes, il le ferait. Il m'aime, mais il me tuera sans hésiter s'il me croise, car il aime encore plus Théo. Il tuera tous ceux qu'il considérera comme un danger pour lui, et crois moi sur parole, vous avez hérité d'un grand combattant.  
-N'y a-t-il donc aucune autre solution ?  
-Tu en vois une toi ?  
-…Je te déteste  
-Je sais »

Il y a eu un silence hésitant, qui s'est étiré durant de longues secondes avant que tu ne finisses par reprendre la parole d'une voix vacillante. La peur commençait à te rattraper, et cela me terrifiait.

« Je sens que je vais regretter beaucoup de choses tout à l'heure, devant Voldemort.  
-Du genre ? Ne pas m'avoir dit à quel point tu admirais ma façon de jouer au quidditch et m'avoir avoué qu'en réalité tu triches depuis six ans pour me vaincre ?  
-Tu voles comme un crapaud atteint d'arthrite, fais toi une raison. Non, des choses moins précises-et plus réalistes. Voir vieillir Ron et Hermione. Connaitre le couple formé par Dean et Seamus. M'acheter une maison. Devenir parrain. Faire un voyage en Roumanie pour observer les dragons dans leur environnement naturel. Dire droit dans les yeux à Snape qu'il est un con fini, et essayer de travailler pour de bon les potions. Ne jamais avoir lu l'histoire de Poudlard… »

Tu t'es ensuite tourné vers moi, attendant calmement mes moqueries. Ou attendant que je te réponde.  
J'ai préféré le silence. Car ce n'est pas ce futur idyllique d'une amitié solide qui me tourmente encore. Tu sais Potter, Théo et Blaise seraient bien assez de deux pour compter leurs cheveux blancs. C'est une vision bien plus dérangeante, bien trop déplacée, qui sera mon seul regret.

J'aurais aimé connaître le grand Auror, l'avocat, le ministre, voir ce que pouvais donner un esprit de sacrifice aussi stupide dans cette société pourrie et agonisante. J'aurais voulu te voir t'escrimer à essayer de redresser seul la barre, et observer avec fascination ton acharnement à pousser seul le rocher de tous. J'aurais aimé rester ton écueil personnel, te voir chavirer et, peut être, te tendre la main une seconde fois. J'aurais voulu connaître l'adulte qui t'écrase depuis déjà trop de temps.  
J'aurais aimé te voir au saut du lit, avec ton beau visage chiffonné par le sommeil, un café devant toi et un chat sur les genoux, la gazette à la main.  
J'aurais voulu te connaître en paix, j'aurais voulu nous découvrir sans guerre.  
J'aurais voulu plus de rides, plus de combats, plus de temps, plus de nous. Plus.

Tout cela je ne te l'ai pas dis non plus Potter. A quoi bon. Car tu sais Potter, je sais que cela me poursuivra toujours si je survis, si toi tu ne le fais pas.  
Les mangemorts parlent constamment d'un monde meilleur construit sur les ruines d'un monde dégénéré. J'ai du mal à comprendre. Comment le monde pourrait il être meilleur si tu n'y es plus ? Dis-moi Potter, comment le monde pourrait il même continuer d'exister si tu disparais ?

« …Et j'aurais aimé partager ta vie, même un peu. Autrement qu'en tant que souvenir. »

Tu t'es reculé légèrement, comme pour m'empêcher de commettre un geste malheureux. Ce n'était qu'un constat plat, sans aucun sous entendu à court terme. Tu craignais sûrement que je l'interprète mal et que je tente de t'approcher. Tu me connais un peu trop bien Potter.  
Si tu savais à quel point j'ai mal de ne pas avoir pu te toucher une dernière fois.  
Mais nous n'avions plus le temps n'est ce pas ? Il était trop tard pour autre chose qu'une simple discussion entre vieux ennemis. Trop tard pour espérer rattraper mes erreurs.

« Je pense que je t'aurais laissé faire Potter. Je pense même que j'aurais accepté que tu t'y incrustes durablement »

Tu m'as souri, encore une fois. Tu étais calme, et je l'aurais été autant que toi si je n'avais pas dut combattre l'envie viscérale de vérifier si tu frissonnais toujours quand on t'embrassait dans la nuque. Mais nous nous étions dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire et, déjà, la nuit s'éclaircissait.

Quand tu t'es levé, cette douce nuit de juin est soudain devenue glaciale. Tu souriais toujours, et c'était la dernière fois que je t'avais à moi. Je crois n'avoir jamais eu de réflexion aussi absolue, ni plus atroce que celle là, qui m'a frappé en te voyant tourner les talons.

Mais tu es parti quand même. Comme ça, sans un mot. Sur un sourire.

Je déteste ta façon de tourner les pages sans bruit Potter. Je préférerais des hurlements, des larmes et des coups. Mais il n'y a que ce silence, cette solitude étouffante et la certitude que tu ne fais que laisser la situation en suspend, encore une fois.  
Me laissant le choix.  
Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les choix tu le sais, j'ai déjà donné la mauvaise réponse à cette porte fermée avec douceur. Pourquoi penses-tu que je réussirais mieux cette fois ? Pourquoi te choisirais je en risquant la mort ? Je ne suis pas stupide Potter, tu devrais le savoir depuis tout ce temps. Je ne suis pas courageux.

-

Je suis toujours assis dans l'herbe. Au dessus de la forêt noire, le soleil s'est levé depuis quelques heures. Je ne savais pas que les aubes étaient si détestables. Je n'ai pas bougé depuis ton départ tu sais. Même quand j'ai senti les défenses de Poudlard s'évaporer, même quand j'ai entendu cette multitude de transplanages.

Notre coin de verdure s'est transformé en champs de bataille, et je hais le monde pour ça.

Je te vois à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi, appuyé contre le mur du château. Les hostilités ne commenceront pas tant que Poudlard n'aura pas retrouvé son inviolabilité, tu le sais et tu es bien le seul à garder ton calme. Granger et Weasley sont à tes côtés, et ils tournent en rond comme deux lions en cage. Je crois que je n'avais jamais compris qu'ils avaient vieilli aussi. Pour la première fois, j'apprécie un peu Weasley alors que je jauge du regard sa haute silhouette. Avec un peu de chance, il interceptera l'un des nombreux Avada Kedavra qui pleuvront sur toi dans quelques minutes.  
Tous gravitent autour de toi, inquiets et tendus, et ils sont bien plus nombreux que ce que je soupçonnais. Pas assez, mais le nombre est tout de même impressionnant. Certains ne doivent cependant pas dépasser la cinquième année. Pas encore majeur et déjà là, le visage crayeux mais le regard décidé. Dis Potter, avons-nous vraiment été aussi jeunes ?

Dans mon dos, je sens l'arrivée du seigneur des ténèbres. Son aura est si écrasante, étouffante que je m'étonne presque que l'herbe ne s'aplatisse pas sous son poids. Presque. Les mangemorts sont tous là, je sens leur excitation et leur soif de sang sur ma langue. Je peux la gouter et ma marque me brule.

Je suis toujours au sol, les doigts profondément enfouis dans l'herbe. Le crépitement des barrières défensives se remettant en place ne me surprend même pas. Il va falloir faire un choix n'est ce pas ?

Tu te décolles du mur du château et t'avances de deux pas, les bras croisés dans le dos et la tête inclinée sur la gauche. Tous se taisent autour de toi et te fixent alors que tu défies de ta simple présence les mangemorts.  
Tu leur jettes au visage ta jeunesse, ta fragilité et leurs échecs innombrables à t'atteindre. Ils enragent, tu jubiles. Le seigneur des ténèbres te susurre quelque chose, et malgré la distance, sa voix de velours liquide flotte dans l'air, arrachant des frissons involontaires à tous. Sauf à toi. Tu souris, de ce sourire étrange et crispé, que je suis le seul à connaître comme un rire contenu.  
Tu t'empêches de rire au nez de la mort car, pour les autres, ce n'est pas sujet à plaisanterie.  
Je m'en fous.  
Tu es beau.

Ton sourire les rassure, ils te pensent soudain invincible. Les mangemorts eux même ont l'air mal à l'aise devant cette démonstration d'impassibilité. Mais je le sais Potter moi, je le sais que tu as peur. C'est seulement que tu y es trop habitué pour t'en apercevoir encore. Ne t'inquiète pas, je garderais ce secret pour moi. Reste leur héros, ils en ont tant besoin, et il ne m'intéresse plus depuis longtemps. Permets-moi seulement de garder juste pour moi l'homme effrayé par le noir.

Je jette un œil à ma baguette, et je suis surpris de voir qu'une sphère de lumière faiblarde persiste à briller à son extrémité. Le jour s'est levé pourtant, tu n'en as plus besoin. Tu m'observes et ma baguette reste allumée entre mes doigts.

J'ai peur Potter, je ne veux pas mourir.  
Alors pourquoi est ce que je me demande si tu serais capable d'empêcher mes mains de trembler ?  
Dis-moi Potter, tu es un Gryffondor non ? Tu voudrais bien m'apprendre comment on devient courageux ? Ca à l'air facile avec toi tu sais, je suis sûr que je pourrais y arriver aussi, au moins un peu.

Je me relève, balaye d'un revers de main les quelques brins d'herbe accrochés à ma veste et soupire.  
La journée va être longue.

J'espère.

Fin

Note du champi: Ben voila, j'avais prévenu hein, rien de transcendant...J'espère que vous avez quand même passé un bon moment (ou, tout du moins, un moment pas trop atroce :p), et merci de m'avoir lu

Temis le champi


End file.
